Cloudstar
GENERAL INFORMATION *'Name:' Cloudstar **'Prefix:' a visible mass of condensed water vapour floating in the atmosphere, typically high above the ground. **'Suffix: 'a fixed luminous point in the night sky which is a large, remote incandescent body like the sun. *'Previous Names: '''Cloudkit, Cloudpaw, Cloudjumper *'Nickname(s): Cloudy, Stormy, Jumper *'''Gender Identity: Male'' biological'' *'Pronouns: '''He // Him // They // Them *'Sexual Orientation:' Bisexual ''Male & 65% Female **''sexually attracted not exclusively to people of one particular gender; attracted to both men and women.'' *'Romantic Orientation:' Biromantic **''feeling romantically attracted to both sexes.'' *'Birth Date: '''September 24th **'Birth Season:' ''Leaf-fall *'Zodiac:' Libra **'Element:' Earth *'Maturity: '''Adult **'Approximate Age:' +''1 year (1 year, 5 months) APPEARANCE *'General Description:' TBD *'Build:' TBD *'Fur:' TBD *'Breed:' Blue Point Siamese x Himalayan x Ragdoll *'Voice:' Stephen Amell BELONGING *'Birth Place: '''ElmClan, Evergreen, Colorado *'Residence:' 'ElmClan' **"ElmClan is a strong group. Sure there may be things that we lack in, but everyone is quite dependent on each other. That can be a weakness and strength, huh? I hope they approve of me over more time spent together."'' *'Current Position:' Leader *'Previous Residence: '''None *'Previous Position:' Warrior, Apprentice, Kit ''most recent *'Teachings:' **'Previous Mentor(s):' Pheasantfeather **'Previous Student(s): '''Thyme ''most recent **'Current Student(s):' None PERSONALITY *'Positive Traits:' **Loyal **Intelligent **Polite *'Neutral Traits:' **Soft Spoken **Passive **Reserved *'Negative Traits:' **Socially Awkward **Anxious **Oblivious STATISTICS *'Previous/Current Injuries: ' **Cloudstar has fallen from a tree, creating a small temporary limp. past **Cloudstar has been scratched across the face by a fellow clanmate and now carries a scar on his cheek. permanent *'Strengths:' **'Wisdom: '''Cloudstar is very wise and intelligent for his age. He often gets referred to as an Elder jokingly by his clanmates. *'Weaknesses:' **'Communication: Cloudstar struggles to communicate casually and openly with someone he doesn't know. *'''Fears: **Cloudstar is afraid of extremely high places. He fears falling more than that. *'Goals:' **Cloudstar wishes to find a long-lasting relationship. ྾ **Cloudstar wishes to make a total of 3 true friends. 2/3 **Cloudstar wishes to lead ElmClan to the fullest of his abilities. progress RELATIONSHIPS *'✓ (yes), ྾ (no), ? (unsure), ❦ (maybe), ❧ (leaning to no)' **[✓'''] Long-lasting Relationship **[྾'] Short-term Relationship **['?] Open Relationship **[྾'] Quick Fling **['྾'] Kits (out of a fling) **['❧'] Kits (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship) '''Character - Username - Relation - Bullets' "Thoughts." Cindertail - Forestkitty - Friend - // // // ' ''The tom was at a loss for words. Every time he would pick up his chin to speak, all that formed was a small 'o' with his mouth. 'What's so difficult about saying something so simple about Cindertail?' Cloudstar groaned, flicking his tail. "She's cool, I guess." He gave a curt nod, shifting his gaze back down to his paws. 'Mallowpaw - Kairøs - Good friend - // // // // ' Cloudstar adjusted his weight to settle comfortably. His eyes danced among the clouds overhead in thought. "Mallowpaw is a very kind she-cat. She seems to understand me more than anyone, surprisingly enough for an apprentice." 'Pheasantfeather - SLP - Mother-figure - // ' // // // Cloudstar shifted in thought of the she-cat, lifting his gaze. "She's nice." He nodded, flicking his gaze back to his paws. He never really admitted that he saw her as a mother figure. 'Pinetrail - Mangouste - Friend - // // // // ' eeeeeeeeee. '''EXTRAS *??? GALLERY Community-header-background|By Kaylee Wiki-wordmark.png|By Lizzie Cloud man.png|By Lizzie Cloudstarsig.png|by Illigur Category:Leader